Dude youre dad's a
by georgisakura
Summary: Hey this is rido gone demented involves shima and zeki review its short but i don't know just read please i h8 summaries


Hey this is just a random fan fiction because Rido seems so funny? I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised if he killed Yuuki then started skipping. Anyway this is what would happen if Kaname lied that Rido wanted Yuuki's blood and take over the world, but all Rido wanted to do is kill Kaname. REVIEWS AND REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE…. Oh contains Shima and Zeki. I should mention I have scoffed chocolate. The characters are ooc.

Disclaimer I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters THEY BELONG TO MATSURI HINO.

DUDE YOU'RE DAD IS A CRACK HEAD.

SHIKI POV…

"Rima…" The first thought on my mind as ever I turned over as she lay next to me.

Damn why did the idiotic father have to possess MY body that dude is a freaking weird. Basically he nearly killed Rima in an attempt to put an engagement ring I had brought her in her pocket even though I haven't asked her out yet.

"Hey Shiki is it you?" Rima asked.

"RIMA." I pulled her into my arms.

"And to think that you had been trying to kill me two hours ago." She laughed softly stroking my hair to calm me. "Welcome back. We better go find your father."

"Okay…" I mumbled dreading what the Lune was up to now.

RIDO POV…

Yuuki screamed as I stuck my hand through Kaname's heart. "Bye Yuuki." He called weakly. Honestly what a drama queen that boy was as he puffed into dust I saw my son and his would-be-girlfriend time to stir it up a little.

"Hey son you asked her out yet?" I yelled as they approached.

"Asked who out?" Rima asked it was hard to forget her name after all I had spent a month in my son's body and every thought was. 'Don't touch Rima or Rima looks sweet today and even why am I completely incapable of asking her out.' Seriously he never shut the hell up.

"Well…" I began.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FATHER." Senri yelled.

"Don't speak to me like that young man I am your pureblood superior and your dada." I told him sternly gosh I was itching for some happy pills or pixie dust I didn't mind which.

"EXCUSE ME YOU JUST KILLED MY FIANCE AND ARE TRYING TO KILL ME BUT YOU'RE TEASING YOUR SON!!!" Yuuki screamed.

I laughed, "I am not trying to kill you I just killed the vermin because he kept putting whoppee cushions under my chair and everyone laughed at me."

"Dude I know what you mean." Zero agreed. Ah I could see us getting along nicely. Yuuki then shot Zero a piercing look.

"So now we have that sorted out Senri ask her you know the question so don't even try to get around it. I command you using my pureblood power AND my daddy right." I told him sternly.

He turned beetroot but he couldn't not say it, "Rima will you marry me? I can not believe you 'Otou san'." He said quickly the last furious part aimed at me.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK THAT IS THE WAY TO PROPOSE FOR STARTERS YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED ME OUT AND THEN YOU DON'T GET DOWN ON ONE KNEE WITH A DIAMOND AND SAPPHIRE RING?" **Rima yelled I have to hand it to her she is more powerful than a pureblood with the way Senri and everyone else cowered.

Senri looked at her solemnly bent down on one knee and said, "Rima Touya you're the most beautiful talented person I have ever met, will you marry me?" He pulled out a diamond and sapphire encrusted ring and placed it delicately on her finger.

"Of course, Senri." And kissed him full on the lips I saw Zero gag. I thought I might cry I had raised a sensitive boy? What the hell was that about?

Well my work here was done, "Hey Rima, you and Senri come round we need to discuss churches and baby names I will make scones. Now I am of to sniff pixie dust but Yuuki dear Zero wants you to kiss him sweet dreams bubbleheads and skipped off."

SENRI POV.

I AM GETTING MARRIED TO RIMA!!! I AM GETTING MARRIED TO RIMA!!! I AM GETTING MARRIED TO RIMA!!! I AM GETTING MARRIED TO RIMA!!! I AM GETTING MARRIED TO RIMA!!! I AM GETTING MARRIED TO RIMA!!!

"Dude I hate to break this to you but your dad's a crack head." Zero said.

"Well that crack head just help me get Rima so I am proud to say he's my dada." I boasted.

"Like father like son." Zero muttered then Yuuki kissed him. "I love crack heads."


End file.
